


Resident Doctor, Dancer

by SirKai



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirKai/pseuds/SirKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wheeljack gets bored quite easily, but picking up hints of the earth culture keeps things a little more exciting for him. Especially when other 'bots are willing to join in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resident Doctor, Dancer

Two shining blades cut the air, one after the other. Huge metallic feet stomped and scraped at the flat cement. The trained Wrecker bounded back and forth with feigned strikes and blocks.

It didn't take long for the resident medic to notice. 

"Wheeljack, I'm busy!" Ratchet shouted. "Can't you do  _ that _ _-_ " He turned away from the computer console and made dramatic swipes through the air with his hands. "-somewhere else?"

"Hey, I'm just-- practicing-- doc," Wheeljack grunted in between swings.

"That much is obvious, and  _ extremely distracting! _ I can't get any work done with you around." Ratchet shifted back to the monitor with a scoff, muttering something about 'damned wreckers.' 

Wheeljack relaxed his posture and rested one wrist against his hip. He idly tossed one of his swords into the air and watched it spin several times before he snatched it by the hilt. "So," he said with the raise of an eyebrow. His scarred mouth stretched into a sly grin. "You sayin' you can't take your optics off me?"

Ratchet's face shot back towards the Wrecker, twisted in embarrassment. His optics darted about to match his rapidly stammering voice. "Wha- I- Wheeljack you- It's not-" 

"Wooaaahhh slow down doc," Wheeljack teased. "I'm followin' ya." The Wrecker gave his swords a final  _ whooshing _ twirl before sheathing them into his back. He swooped towards the Autobot doctor, wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him to the center of the room.

"Wheeljack! What in the name of Primus-" The medic writhed in Wheeljack's grasp, urging back towards his computer terminal

"Relax Ratchet," Wheeljack assured softly. He gently reached for one of Ratchet’s hands with his own. "Never hurts to take a break. Besides, It's just a dance."

The medic peered at Wheeljack a flattened, distrusting brow. "Hah! You expect me to believe  _ you _ know how to dance?"

"Hey now, who says a Wrecker can't dance?" Wheeljack gave the medic a modest smile. "As a matter of fact, I was  _ itchin' _ to try out one of them human dance numbers."

"That's not a particularly  _ appealing _ proposition," Ratchet said with a sour coil of his mouth.

"No use knockin’ it till you’ve tried it." Wheeljack drummed his servos across the back of Ratchet's hand and tightened the grasp around his waist to reel in the doctor closer. “Now why don’t you put your damn hand on my shoulder and give it a shot?”

Ratchet gave his console monitor a longing stare for a moment, then turned back to the Wrecker with a sigh. "Very well." He loosened his frame and followed the wrecker's dipping and swaying motions. 

Wheeljack guided one of the doctor's hands to his shoulder, and held out the other to the side with their fingers interlaced. "Comfortable?" he teased.

“As much as can be expected,” Ratchet muttered. “Honestly Wheeljack, where did you learn to dance?”

"I told you, I got it from watching some of those earth movies."

" _ This _ is the form for human dancing?" Ratchet raised his brow. "It's more...  _ graceful _ than I expected."

"Plenty fittin’ too, since this trot here is more popular with the couples," Wheeljack snidely remarked.

"Yes yes yes, your advances are not lost on me.” The medic followed with an awkward ‘ahem.’ “So are we just meant to sway back and forth like this? Seems awfully  _ rudimentary _ _._ "

"Sometimes simplicity’s not so bad, right?"

"Next time at least try to remember some music."

"Next time, eh?"

Ratchet rolled his optics. “You know what I mean, Wheeljack.”


End file.
